Raconians
The Raconians are the main and title species in the Raconian Heroes canon. Notable Raconians include Aidraxa , Salova , Agnetia, Viktolus, and Lydius. Origin and Evolution The Raconians first came to life eons ago, when their home planet of Raconia first formed. However, they were originally large creatures made of pure Nova Energy. This form later became known as the Supernova state. After millennia, Raconians began to evolve into the somewhat human-like creatures we recognise today. Through time, Raconians became more and more advanced and intelligent. So much so that their technology was rivaled by their neighbouring species, the Eian race, who attempted to steal this technology for their own benefit. This started a war between the Raconians and the Eians, that still rages in this age. Powers and strengths There is a reason why the Raconians are widely known as the ultimate race. They have special cells in their bloodstream that allow them to use the Nova Energy inside them to mutate their physical and genetic structures to transform into anything they wish. There are three different types of Nova Energy cells however. One that naturally enhances the Raconian's speed (physical and mental), one that enhances their strength and the other that enhances their intelligence. These traits are usually genetic, and it is possible to create a hybrid of two cell traits, but for the sake of keeping this wiki page clean I'm not going to explain it further than that. Nova Forms Raconians also have Nova Forms. These transformations occur when their Nova Energy reaches high levels. The forms are listed and described below, in order of lowest to highest power. Superform: In this form, the Raconian (or its' transformation) is surrounded by an aura of its' Nova Energy. In this state, the Raconian can fly, no matter it's size or weight. Their speed, strength and durability are also greatly enhanced. Supernova: Not to be confused with the Superform, this transformation is a far more physical change, in which the Raconian reverts to it's primal state, a large, hulking creature made entirely of pure Nova Energy. Their strength and energy levels are enhanced further than the Superform, but at a cost. The Raconian will behave far more aggressively than usual, and begin to lose control of themselves after a while of using this form continuously. Ultranova: This form is not as strong as Supernova, but is faster, can fly, and has no risk of losing control. It can also create extremely powerful Nova Blasts. Hypernova X: Otherwise known as Hypernova (but the X does make it sound much cooler in Aidraxas opinion), Hypernova X's very existence was questioned, until Aidraxa MMXIV finally confirmed it by transforming into it in Attack of the Clone. Hypernova X can create and fire extremely large Nova Blasts, almost as big as Earth. Its' other powers are currently unknown. Alphalight/Negax: The Nova Core in the heart of Planet Raconia has two different forms of Pure Nova Energy: Alpha Energy, that has Positive, healing qualities and Nega Energy that has Dark, destructive qualities. These energies cannot be separated, or the Nega energy would destroy the planet and the Alpha energy would continuously grow and mutate the planet out of proportion. Omeganova: Made from a combination of Alpha and Nega Energy, Omeganova is the strongest confirmed Nova Form to date. However, since he has never officially appeared, it is unknown how strong it is in comparison to the others. Weaknesses A Raconian's main weakness would be the removal/drainage of their Nova Energy. Once they are powerless they cannot transform or heal, with only simple natural abilities like breathing in space and their intelligence. It is, however, possible for them to recharge over time. They can be killed if their body is destroyed and it does not have time to regenerate. They can also be badly damaged if not killed if they freeze, since their bloodstream can eventually stop. Notable Raconians Here are examples of notable Raconians: Aidraxa.png|Aidraxa Agnetia1.png|Agnetia Lydius.png|Lydius Salova1.png|Salova Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 4.27.40 PM.png|Sicarius Camaron.png|Camaron Aidraxa MMXIV.png|Aidraxa MMXIV Salova MMXIV.png|Salova MMXIV Camaron dark matter.png|Camaron MMXIV Category:Species Category:Canon